KHR Alphabet!
by Kawaii-Usagi-Cloud
Summary: OC X various Reborn characters !
1. Autophobia (Alaude X OC)

Alice watched the Vongola cloud fill in paper work, she tilted her head, leaning it on her arms. "What do you want Alice?" he murmured, not taking his eyes off the paper work he was doing.

"What's Autophobia?" Alice asked. "I heard it when I was in town the other day," She said, her large blue eyes looked up at him in wonder.

"It's the fear of being alone." Alaude answered, dipping his pen in his ink bottle.

"Oh, I see," Alice whispered, she shut her eyes as the summer's sun heated her skin. "Alaude…" She mumbled. "Do you have Autophobia?" She asked without thinking.

"I think you know the answer to that," Alaude sighed. "People are annoying." He stated. Alice frowned a little to herself in thought and it was silent in his study once more.

"Alaude… What would you do if I said I had Autophobia?" Alice asked timidly, fiddling with her golden locks. Alice could hear he had stopped writing and gotten up. She shut her eyes tightly and felt something placed beside her hand.

"A-Alaude?" he asked, she opened an eye and looked around, he had left her, but had placed a small box near her hand. She slowly opened it and her mouth opened in shock at the sight of the simple engagement band. Her cheeks flushed. "I guess that's his answer."


	2. Basil (Basil X OC)

Bianca smiled softly as she picked the herbs in the Vongola's underground garden. "I wish Tsuna would make a garden in the sunlight…" She said to herself. Her fingers brushed over the basil leaves and her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Bianca-dono!"  
Bianca screamed softly and jumped, she landed on her bottom and looked up at the person who startled her. "B-Basil!" She squeaked, her face was as red as the tomato next to her and she scrambled to her feet. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked, she looked at her feet as she spoke.

Basil smiled at her. "Bianca-dono, will thou come with thee, I have something to show thou that shall bring the brightest smiles upon thou face," he said as he gently took her hand, Bianca nearly melted into a pool of mush and she just followed him.

"What do you need to show me Basil?" she asked timidly, her heart was beating quicker with each step.

Basil smiled at her and kept walking. "Thy shalt not reveal the surprise for thou," he said with a grin. "Bianca-dono, Thou likes to garden correct?" He asked.

Bianca nodded shyly. "Y-Yes I find it relaxing," She said as they went into an elevator. "Basil? Isn't this Hibari's area?" She asked, clutching onto his sleeve lightly.

"Yes, it is," he said. "Doth not worry my lady, for thee has permission to be here," he said, taking her hand lightly and walking to the outside exit.

Basil and Bianca stopped at the exit and Basil pulled out a white cloth and ties it around Bianca's eyes. "Does thou trust me with her vision for the time being?" He asked.

"I do Basil, I trust you with anything," she flushed a little as she was guided outside, she could feel the sun upon her skin and she smiled at the warmth.

"I am glad to hear that Bianca…" She heard Basil, he didn't use the prefix at the end of her name. "Ah, thou should enjoy this!" Basil took off the blind fold and smiled.

"Basil…" Bianca whispered as she looked at the small garden in front of her, the only thing growing was basilcum. Bianca suddenly hugged him and kisses his cheek. "Thank you Basil~!" She squealed in joy.

The two froze for a moment, realising what she had did, she kissed him.

"I-It was thine pleasure," Basil said as he quickly kissed her cheek. "Shall we plant some seeds?"


	3. Bloody Mary (Bel X OC)

_"Ushishi~ _Are you scared Bella~?" Belphegor asked from the couch he was lazing on.

"No way in hell I am!" She yelled, throwing a butter knife at him, obviously, Bel caught the blunt object and laughed.

"You need to do better to hurt me Bella," he threw the knife back at her and it cut off a chunk of her hair. "Now go do it," he teased, laughing and grinning manically.

"Stupid, You're no prince," Bella flicked the **tiara **off his head and walked to the Varia's bathroom, she shut the door and locked it.

"I hate Halloween," She shook as she lit up a candle in the bathroom and held it, she stood in front of the mirror and just looked at her self- fear was already consuming her.

"B-Bloody Mary," She stuttered, the candle flickered and she squeaked. "B-B-B-Bloody Mary!" Bella squeaked in a higher pitch.

"Bloody Mar-EEEE!" He candle was blown out and she screamed as she felt arms wrap around her.

"_Ushishishi~ _This is your lesson for taking my crown~" Bel's voice was heard in her ear and Bella twitched. "H-Hey don't kick me!" Bel hissed.

"Bel?" Bella asked.

"Yes Peasant?"

"Did you hear that noise just now?"


	4. Blood Stain (TYLBel X OC)

"Belphegor…" Bella growled and smacked the Varia's prince upside the head; knocking the crown off his head.

"What is it Bella?" Bel muttered as he picked up his crown, A white shirt was shoved in front of him, blood staining it on the back and front. _"ushishishi~ _ Oh?" Bel grinned.

"Don't 'oh' me," Bella glared at the blonde. "No more," She stated.

"No more what?" Bel asked, he tilted his head to the side, confused.

"No more knives during sex," Bella stated as she folded the shirt. Bel smirked and licked her ear, placing one of his custom knives upon her abdomen.

"_Ushishi~_ I thought the princess liked it~" He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it lightly. He pressed the knife down, drawing some blood.

Bella grit her teeth. "Screw you Bel. I don't want another blood stained shirt."


	5. Brown Scarf (Byakuran X OC)

Snow fell from the grey cloud above and Beniko watched in awe, standing in the middle of the campus, no one was around so it was fine. "So pretty," She whispered, her palms outstretched to catch the snow but it melted in her hands.

"You'll get a cold if you stay out Niko-chan~" Byakuran cooed as he made his way over to her, his hands were shoved in his pockets and he stood beside her.

"I don't care," She said, smiling at the nickname he always used with her. "Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked, looking at his snow white hair shyly.

Byakuran shrugged. "It's no fun," he mused, rocking on the balls of his feet. Beniko sneezed a little and sniffled. "I told you so~" Byakuran said as he took off his brown scarf and tied it around her neck.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, blinking in confusion at the gesture. The scarf smelt of him and she smiled, pulling it tighter.

"Looks warmer on you Niko-chan~" He smiled at her and then suddenly, without warning his lips touched hers. He pulled away and grinned. "You're much warmer now~" He laughed lightly at her red face.


	6. Camera (Chisuka X OC)

"Kakpi, what are you doing?" Chifumi asked, drying her hair. She looked over at the glasses wearing male.

"Taking evidence, Chifumi-san," he stated, the flash of his camera went off twice and Chifumi's eye twitched.

"Kakpi…" She muttered. "What evidence needs me in a bath robe?" her hands twitched lightly and she went to grab for the camera- Chisuka moved out of the way smoothly.

"To show that animal that even you shower, I think Mukuro-sama also wanted some," He stated, looking through the pictures. Chifumi saw the light trail of blood that started to drip from his nose and without thinking she kicked him in the chest and swiped the camera.

"Mint…" he stated.

"Damn idiot don't look there!" She yelled, slamming the door shut and looking it.


	7. Camping (Adult Colonello X OC)

**_'Smack'_**

"Cecilia! What was that for!?Hey!" Colonello rubbed his shoulder as a red mark formed. "Is this because I took you camping?" he asked

Cecilia smacked his shoulder again. "A bug." She stated. "And** took **isn't the right word in that sentence." She stated. "More like forced."

Colonello's bottom lip dropped down. "But Cecilia~" He whined, tugging on her shirt like a child. "I wanted to show you how pretty it is out here," He suddenly grinned and Cecilia blushed a little.

"F-Fine, It's pretty out here," she stated. Her stomach growled a little.

"Ah! Don't worry I already have dinner planned out," Colonello said, he held up a rabbit and was still grinning.

"W-Where did you get that from!?" She yelled. "We aren't eating bugs!" She dnatched the bunny, now known as Bugs, out from Colonello and hugged it tight with the largest puppy eyes Colonello had ever, EVER seen.


	8. Cape (Cozarto X OC)

Camelia face palmed and shook her head in shame. "Cozarto, please give up…" She said softly. "You can't do it,"

The Shimon boss pouted and his shoulders fell. "But-" he started

"Nope, sorry, only Giotto can really pull it off," She said, walking over to him and taking off the makeshift cape he had made. She grabbed his paperboy cap that was on the desk and placed it on his head, smiling. "Besides, I like this look on you," She said. "It's the one I fell in love with,"

"The street rat look?" Cozarto laughed lightly and kissed Camilia's cheek's then lips.

"Not a street rat," She stated, she placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "A handsome gentleman look~"


	9. Defence Attorney (Dino X OC)

"Mr. Chiavarone?" Diana asked, she pushed her glasses up. She glanced at the paperwork on her desk and then up at the blonde.

He fiddled with his tie nervously and fixed up his hair. "Y-Yes?" He asked.

Diana sighed and picked up the papers. "As your defence attorney I advise that you just pay the damages fine instead of making a court appearance," She stated. "Honestly… Five thousand in damage fee's to the Verde Luana Café?" She rubbed her forehead

"I'm so sorry Diana," Dino said. "But thank you for getting me out of this, I owe you!" he said, Dino beamed a smile at her.

"Paying me is enough," She stated. "With you around at least I won't be broke," She said with a light smirk.

Dino scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Diana, Uhm,"

"Yes Dino?" She asked. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Would you maybe like t-to-"

"Pick me up at 7 next Saturday, it's my day off." Diana stated. "Is there anything else you need, Dino?


	10. Detention (TYLDino X OC)

"Dino," Diana tapped her fingers along the wooden desk and let out a huff. "It's been years since you taught at Namimori, can't you get over this…" She muttered.

Dino shook his head quickly. "Hey, if I wasn't a mafia boss I think I'd be a teacher~" He said with a smile, he was writing on the chalkboard. "I think it suits me. Don't you?"

Diana rested her cheek on her palm. "But you didn't need to put me in _'detention'_, I know my legal rights," She said.

"But you still came anyway and haven't left~" Dino said, facing her and grinning, the glasses slipping off his nose a little. "But I'm happy you didn't," he said, he walked over to Diana but then he suddenly tripped.

Something flew out of his hand and Diana caught it, she opened her hand and saw the simple, silver ring.

"You clumsy idiot." She muttered.

"Your clumsy **husband**?" he asked with a grin.

Diana rolled her eyes and nodded. Wiping off the dirt that was on his face and fixing his hair. "Don't trip up the aisle."


	11. Dentophbia (Dr Shamal X OC)

"Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, No way in hell Shamal." Danielle stated, shaking her head quickly. "I would rather have rotten teeth than go to the dentist," She stated.

Shamal sighed and rubbed his temple. "Danielle, if you won't go I'll break doctor and patient code and I **will** drag you there, " He stated as he walked over to his coat rack, he dug around in his coat pocket.

"I'll kick you so hard you won't have children." She shot back. "Besides, you'd get distracted by all the ladies and I'd make my escape."

Shamal shook his head and pulled out a small case, he opened it and pulled out a pill, he then broke the pill and a tiny mosquito flew out. "I'll let you off this time, because you might get better soon." He said, sitting back in his chair.

Danielle didn't notice the mosquito bug bite her and she hugged Shamal. "Thank you Dr. Shamal!" She said.

Shamal grinned, her breasts were rubbing on him, "You know we have to get you over -"

"No way in hell~ Bye bye~" She was already halfway out the door.

"Your Dentophobia…" he muttered


	12. Elephant Band-Aid (Enma X OC)

Emiko bit her lower lip as she rushed to Enma's side. "E-Enma-kun!" She shook his shoulder lightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Enma coughed up some dust and smiled up at her. "Emiko-chan, I told you, you don't need to worry about me," He said as he slowly sat up and rubbed his bruised cheek. "Really, I'm used to this now," He said.

"Idiot!" Emiko threw her arms around him, trying not to sob even louder, she hit his back with her fists. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She sniffled. "W-What if one day it gets r-really bad a-and d-d-"

"I won't die~" Enma said with a smile. Emiko pulled away and Enma offered her a tissue, she took it and blew her nose.

"You better n-not." She mumbled as she searched through her school bag, she pulled out a sewing kit and a box of band aids.

"I think I'll need more than that," Enma chuckled but then his cheeks flared up as she lightly stuck a band aid on his cheek.

"N-Now I won't worry as much…" She said, shoving the box in his hands. He looked at the designs and did a double take.

"E-Elephants…Why don't you choose something like cats…" He said. "I like cats."

"C-Cat's would only add to your cuts Enma-kun."


	13. Fan (Flan X OC)

"Flan, what are you doing?" Felicia asked, she was fanning herself with her shirt as she watched him from the couch.

"What do you mean Felicia-sempai?" Flan asked, he was fiddling with the large frog hat.

"Why are you putting a fan in your hat?" She asked.

"Because it's hot." Flan stated.

"Then why not take off that silly hat?" Felicia muttered. Flan looked up at her and blinked.

"Bel-sempai will throw knives at me," Flan said as he put his hat back on. Felicia could hear the fan running and she sniffed the air.

"Flan. It's burning your hat."


	14. Fever (Adult Fon X OC)

"Please rest Fumiko," Fon said, he wrung out a facecloth into a small bowl and placed it on her head.

"I-I'm fine Fon-" She was cut off by her own coughing and she whimpered, Fon helped her sit up and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Please, you need to rest," He said softly, worry contrasted in his voice and he placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up…" He murmured.

Slowly he got to his feet and walked out of the room, returning soon with a tray. He set it down and poured Fumiko a cup of tea. "Drink, please," He said,he poured a white powder into the tea and handed her the cup. "This should bring the fever down," He helped her bring the cup to her lips.

She sipped it slowly and soon it was all gone. "Th-Thank you Fon, I'm sorry…" She whispered, slowly lying back down.

Fon shook his head and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Don't be sorry Fumiko, it's nice to spend days at home to recover and rest," He said smiling at her gently.

"And I made a promise to you didn't I?" he paused when she had a confused look on her face. "In sickness and in health, that I would be beside you," He said.

Fon leaned down to Fumiko and kissed her lips softly. "Now rest dear,"


	15. Future (Fuuta X OC)

"Flora-nii! Flora-nii!" Fuuta ran up to the small girl who was sitting on the swing set by herself, her face lit up when she saw her friend.

"Fuuta, you're late!" Flora said, kicking the dirt under her feet. She ran over and hugged Fuuta. "I was getting hungry," She said- her stomach growled and Fuuta pat her head.

"I'm sorry Flora-nii," He said, he reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich. "Here," he handed it to her and the two sat on a park bench.

Fuuta wrote in the large book he carried around and Flora tilted her head. "Fuuta, why do you always have that book?" She asked, tilting her head as she ate.

"It's my ranking book," Fuuta said.

"Ranking?" Flora asked. "Can you rank me?" she asked, however since she was only 8 she didn't know what that meant.

Fuuta nodded and shut his book. "Okay, Flora-nii, only because it's you," Fuuta said. Everything went quiet and Fuuta's eyes glazed over. Everything around Fuuta started to float- Even Flora.

Flora giggled lightly and held her skirt down. "Flora-nii ranks number one at becoming Fuuta's wife and living happily," Fuuta said. Flora smiled and started to float down to him, she hugged him.

"Fuuta~ I'll marry you! When we're older!" She said. Fuuta smiled.

"Flora-nii~ It's a promise," he said, they linked pinkies at the innocent little promise.


	16. Fragrance (TYL Fuuta X OC)

Flora hugged her knees to her chest tightly, she tried to stifle her sobbing. "T-Tsuna-san," She sobbed lightly and hugged the photo of her and the Vongola's boss tightly. "T-TSUNA-SAN WHY!?" She cried out.

"Flora-nii?" Fuuta's voice called out her name and she gasped, jumping in shock as he was right in front of her. "Flora-nii, it's almost time for the funeral…" Fuuta said softly, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears.

Flora shook her head and hid her face in her hands. "I-I don't want to say goodbye F-Fuuta," She sniffled.

"I know," Fuuta said softly, he pulled her into his chest suddenly and held her close. "I don't want to either…" he murmured against her hair, smelling in the sweet fragrance as well.


	17. Gardening (G X RickyOC)

"Rick. What are you doing?" G. asked, he arched an eyebrow and smirked lightly. His lover tensed up and dropped the gardening tools in her hands.

"N-Nothing!" she said, all too quickly, G. walked up to her and crouched down beside her.

"Gardening?" He asked in amusement. "What's up? You don't always do girly things like this," He laughed lightly as he looked at the patch of dirt that as meant to be a 'garden'.

A light dusting of pink spread over Ricky's cheeks, she snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it in hers. "I-I thought maybe you'd like it if I was…girly," She mumbled.

G. just stared at her and a smirk grew on his face. "You idiot," He said, he pulled her to him and kissed her lips, his tongue moved his cigarette back into his own mouth and he pulled away. "You're girl enough for me."


End file.
